Shuffle
by IHaveASiriusObsession
Summary: Random drabble that comes to mind for each song I listen to while my ipod is on shuffle. Mostly Lily/James, but other pairings may be thrown in.
1. Drops of Jupiter

**Shuffle**

_Drops of Jupiter_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: This is a collection of random drabble that comes to mind while listening to my ipod on shuffle. The song name is the chapter title. Not specifically a certain era, I may bounce back and forth between the Marauders and Harry. I've been on a bit of a Harry/Ginny spree lately, so you never know.... This was an amazing song to write about, because I think it fits James and Lily's relationship quite well. Enjoy : )

Song: _Drops of Jupiter,_ by Train

_"Tell me, did you sail across the sun. Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated. Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, one without a permanent scar, and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there."_

* * *

If she had known then that things would have turned out this way, she would've gone to hell and back to prevent it.

But there he was.

Sometimes when she thought about him, she would shake her head and smile. Fate had an interesting way of unraveling itself.

When she told him this, he would throw back his head and laugh. Once he said,

"It was all worthwhile in the end."

And he would kiss her and hold her, and whisper in her ear how much he loved her, and she knew it was worth it.

As if she needed any evidence.


	2. The One

**Shuffle**

_The One_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: I don't normally listen to Elton John, though I have to admit, I do like Crocodile Rock.

Song: _The One,_ by Elton John.

_"In the instant that you love someone, in the second that the hammer hits, reality runs up your spine, and the pieces finally fit."_

* * *

It hit him in an instant.

How he could have overlooked it before was beside him. It was so blatant, so _definite_.

As they walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand, he knew he had never been more positive of anything in his entire life.

He admired her in the moonlight: the way it highlighted her vibrant red hair and made her eyes glisten.

For a moment, he thought she was _too_ perfect for him.

Reading his mind, she met his eyes, stood on her tip-toes, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Harry. "

Her lips searched for his, and he drew her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too."

She _was_ too perfect for him...she was beautiful, smart... and _his._


	3. Stars and Boulevards

**Shuffle**

_Stars and Boulevards_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: For clarification, this is Lily/James. I think there is a time in their relationship when James gives up on Lily after she denies him so many times. Obviously it all works out in the end : ) Let me know what you think.

Song: _Stars and Boulevards, _by Augustana

_"Oh... seems like I'm always on my own. Seems like I'm never coming home. Seems like I'm always on my... All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you."_

* * *

_What had she done?_

He was distant. His mouth always turned down, his shoulders sagged, his hair seemed to wilt.

His voice had become horse without laughter, he no longer issued witty remarks, or showed off in classes.

Even his friends had changed. They would glare at her from across the room as though it were her fault.

It _was _her fault.

How could she have done this?

Why did she have this power?

She would do anything to make him smile, to see him happy.

It was then she knew the truth.

The truth that she had been repressing.

The truth that had been fighting inside her always, trying to break free.

She loved him.


	4. Nine In the Afternoon

**Shuffle**

_Nine In the Afternoon_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

Song: _Nine In the Afternoon,_ by Panic At the Disco

_"'Cause it's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon. You could 'cause you can, so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon."_

* * *

It was crazy.

_They _were crazy.

They were insane... impossible. Complete opposites.

Her hair a smooth wave of flames, his a rough palette of charcoal.

She passive and responsible, him rebellious and witty.

But together, they were perfect.

They just _were._


	5. If Everyone Cared

**Shuffle**

_If Everyone Cared_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

Song: _If Everyone Cared,_ by Nickelback

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day where nobody died."_

* * *

Rain pounded hard on the roof.

Tears streamed from her eyes.

She wondered which was falling faster.


	6. She Will Be Loved

**Shuffle**

_She Will Be Loved_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: I honestly wasn't intending to write this, I was just randomly listening to my ipod and the first line popped into my head. _I'm_ not quite sure myself who the couple is, but for some odd reason I pictured it from Remus's point of view.

Song: _She Will Be Loved,_ by Maroon 5

_"Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved."_

* * *

Maybe it was the sting of her warm breath in the cold night air, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Perhaps it was the tingling sensation of knowing that he loved her, and she loved him back.

Whatever the case, he knew he had to show her, to let her know that he was forever hers.


	7. Imagine

**Shuffle**

_Imagine_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: I _LOVE_ John Lennon. Yes, I'm also totally in love with_ The Beatles_ as well. But, err... I'm not quite sure about this one... Let me know what you think.

Song: _Imagine,_ by John Lennon

_"Imagine there's no Heaven, it's easy if you try. No Hell below us, above us only sky. Imagine all the people, livin' for today, ah ha ah."_

* * *

Rhyme or reason, reason or rhyme.

Did it matter?

Today was today, and tomorrow was tomorrow.

Today was safe, tomorrow unknown.

Maybe that was why she did it.

Simplicity was what she yearned for, and it was simplicity that he gave to her.

Or was it fear that inclined her?

Or was it the same thing?


	8. Smile Like You Mean It

**Shuffle**

_Smile Like You Mean It_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

Song: _Smile Like You Mean It,_ by The Killers

_"Boy, one day you'll be a man. Oh, girl, he'll help you understand. Smile like you mean it."_

* * *

Inevitably, all things come to an end.

Everything must end.

Not them.

They were forever.

How?

It was **impossible**... but then again, so were they.


	9. Hear You Me

**Shuffle**

_Hear You Me_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

Song: _Hear You Me,_ by Jimmy Eat World

"_May angels lead you in, hear you me my friend. On sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in."_

* * *

When she cried, he held out his shoulder.

When she fell down, he helped her back up again.

When she felt the walls caving in, he was her support beam.

When she got lost in darkness, he was her light.

When no one else knew what to say, he did.

When she lost hope, his smile returned it.

When it seemed like the end, she didn't care: As long as she had him, she knew she everything would be okay.


	10. Fireflies

**Shuffle**

_Fireflies_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

Song: _Fireflies_, by Owl City

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep."_

* * *

The fact that the earth revolved around the sun was ridiculous.

To him, it was an illusion.

How could it when something much warmer and brighter was lying here, beside him?

The universe revolved around her.

Her smile constricted the light that was much brighter than the sun.

Her laugh warmed even the coldest night.

Her touch made it possible for life on earth.

Even if everyone else believed the illusion, he knew the true secrets of the universe.


End file.
